Battle Ready
by Lina Trinch
Summary: Holiday stumbles upon Six's old feild suit and thinks back on all the reasons that he still keeps it. Slight Holix.


**Ok, the idea was brought on by Purple Cat Princess, but it was basically the whole Playground in the Holix discussion that forced me to write this. So, needless to say this is for all you guys.**

**After this oneshot, we'll have another chap for **_**Switch Out**_**, then another oneshot/twoshot fic that's going to be EPIC WIN for Holix. **_**Breakeven: SD**_** will be updated by... *looks at calendar* I'm shooting for the end of the month. So, if it's not up by the 31st, let me know in the most brutal way possible.**

**o0o**

Rex was dieing. He wasn't injured or hurt or sick, but he was dieing. He couldn't breathe and tears were rolling down his cheeks. On his knees, he clenched his ribs, begging them to stop hurting.

Holiday shot him glare. "Rex, stop laughing."

The boy flopped onto his side, trying to stifle the oncoming giggles.

She gave him another glare. "Rex, this could have been serious."

That was it, he was rolling again.

Six, who was sitting shirtless on the exam table, pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do you have any idea what kind of regime I'm going to put you through?," he hissed.

"Worth it!," Rex gasped between the laughter.

Holiday rolled her eyes, just managing to hide the grin, and went back to disinfecting Six's wounds.

To put it simply, Providence had been having a rather slow week. Not too many Evos had been sprouting up and the ones that were coming around were of a level four at most. Bobo had decided to take another vacation, thankfully not leaving behind his 'replacement' this time. Noah had been studying for his finals tests. Holiday was trying to get ahead of her work. Knight was finalizing a treaty with their French Providence division. Callan had been tending to the fresh batch of cadets. Six had been working with a new device to capture Evos. Even, Van Kleiss had something better to do than take over the world.

This all equaled to a very bored latino teenager.

So, what was the best way Rex kept himself busy in these rare times? Reading? Trying out the new game? God forbid, studying? No. The answer was pranks. They were difficult, crafty, creative, and usually pretty damn hilarious. Not at all boring.

Another question. Who was Rex to prank this go around? Bobo wasn't there. Noah had his head in a book (and would probably never forgive Rex if he failed now). Knight was in his steralized office. Callan had gotten way too used to it and would end getting him back ten fold. Holiday was the doctor and you don't tick off the doctor. The only good answer was Agent Six, the sixth deadliest man in the world, the person that knew Rex the best, and the hardest person to prank in all of the western hemisphere. It was perfect.

Three days later, Rex had formulated his master plan.

At exactly thirty minutes pass midnight, he entered the Petting Zoo, two gurney sacks in hand. As soon as the clock struck five, cause that's how long it took to gather the 'equipment' he needed, he was standing outside of Six's door with two full and lively gurney sacks, knowing full well the man on the other side was about to stir awake. Rex couldn't imagine a better alarm clock.

He opened the door, threw the sacks full of baby Death Bunnies in, closed the door, heard a lot of cussing, and ran like hell.

That'll teach Six to snicker at him the next time Rex hid from a _seemingly harmless_ rabbit.

Five minutes later, he was expectedly caught by the man and literally dragged to Holiday's lab, laughing the whole time.

He was still laughing.

Six glared at him, feeling the sting of the alcohol on his arm. The boy would have hell to pay before this was over. He glanced to Holiday, about to say something, when he noticed she was biting her lip, trying not to grin or laugh... This just wasn't his day.

The screen flicked on. "_Six, I need you to- What happened?_," White stopped mid-sentence, wide eyed at Six.

This brought on a whole other round of laughing from Rex.

"I don't want to talk about it," Six hissed again.

White blinked, putting two and two together."_Well, I was about to tell you that some of those rabbits escaped the Petting Zoo last night, but... I think you're well aware._"

"Good assumption."

Rex held on to his ribs again. Holiday let out a small grin, before changing into a grimace and bitting her lip again.

"_Right... Nevermind, that then. We did have a small break out in the Gobi this morning. I'm sending you to make sure it's alright._" After a strained nod, White cut the feed.

Six was twitching now, already planning out his payback, when he looked down at his arms, then his shirt on the lab table. He had managed to change after kicking the bunnies out of his room, but he couldn't believe that he would honestly leave something so vital. Sure, he had other, smaller ones, but-

"What?," Holiday asked, noticing this new expression.

He looked back up to her. "Left my katanas," he answered.

"OOH! OOH! I'll go!," Rex sprang up, hand waving in the air, "I'll go get them!"

"No, you're not," Holiday told him, eyes narrowing again, "There's no telling what kind of trap you'll leave behind."

"Oh, come on, Doc!," he whined, trying to act like that wasn't at all what he was thinking in the slightest, "I'll be good, I prom-"

"You stay here," she ordered, setting down the alcohol and already moving to the door, "I'll be right back."

The doors closed before Six could say anything after her. "... I could've walked back..."

"Oh, no! You're wounded, good sir," Rex lectured with a huge grin.

Six slowly turned his head to his snarky ward. He was taught against revenge, to even be above it, but, oh, it was going to be _so_ good.

o0o

Holiday dodged a small blur of pink that ran past her. After blinking at it, she watched as a Providence red shirt ran after it, panting and wheezing. Well, at least they weren't trapped in his room still.

She kept walking until she came to right door, quickly opening it and peering in.

It looked like a tornado came through... with claws and teeth. She didn't bother stifling the giggle that came up that time.

Walking in his room, letting the door close behind her, she gave it a better look around. She expected the swords to be folded up on his night stand, but no. She briefly thought that it may be under the pillow, but upon looking she noticed it wasn't entirely unlike her own room. Under his pillow lay a pistol. Well, that wasn't a sword. With a huff, she threw the pillow back down and kept looking.

There was a katana beside his closet, but it was up on a stand and obviously was a bit more important than everyday equipment. Maybe the actual closet? She pushed open the small door, discovering a mass number of green suits.

"... Well, that's a little disturbing," she whispered, closing the door, when her head turned to his dresser. It looked like something had been thrown into it... Probably a few pink, mutant bunnies.

Before noticing anything else, she realized that the top drawer on the far right was slightly open, revealing a very, very familiar shade of green that was darker than his usual suits.

... Holiday did think about it... Really, she did... _But_, she was looking for something after all, so why not actually see if they may be in there and if not, oh well. So, she pulled the drawer fully open. It was longer than she thought it was, with a few extra compartments that folded out, all with heavy armor folded in it. On the bottom level, she seen the green that had stood out to her in the first place. It was his old field outfit, the one he was wearing when she had first met him.

He still had it?

Picking up the fabric of the shirt, she looked back down at the armor. Chest plate, arm and shoulder guards, bracers, knee and elbow pads, etc. It was _a lot _of armor. She knew for a fact that he didn't wear all this from the few times she had to patch him up after a fight, so...

Holiday carefully put the shirt back. He had kept this in case something happened. Something bad. With a heavy sigh, she remembered that if something happened to Rex, he could potentially lose his memory again, which would likely trigger his nanites to instinctively protect him. He'd be more powerful than when Six had found him and it was the agent's primary job to take the boy out if that were to happen.

She was also highly aware that he would never do such a thing.

He would escape the eyes of Providence and protect his inner circle of people at the cost of his life.

"Protecter first and fighter second," she mumbled to herself, closing the drawer with a light click, "In every sense of the words." She shook her head with a light smile and looked at the dresser. Sitting on top, one on top of the other, were the katanas, folded inside of their hilt... and sitting right in front of her the whole time.

Holiday gave out a snort and snatched the blades off the dresser. She remembered that his former sword stood no kind of match to these two in any form. They even looked better.

She froze and blinked at the wall. The idle thought slipped by that, yes, he did look pretty good in his suit, but... she surely wouldn't mind him wearing his old outfit every now and then. Her eyes glided back to the closed drawer.

She quickly started shaking her head. "No, no. Just leave, Holiday," and she did, before any more damage was done.

o0o

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO POWERS?"

"Exactly what I said, Rex," Six replied, "You need to get better at using your natural body for a change."

"But we're going to the desert! To fight Evos! A lot of Evos!"

The agent raised a brow, "Well, I can take them. Surely a young man like yourself would be alright with it, too."

"BUT YOU'RE A NINJA!"

"And maybe you'll remember that next time you try to dump rabbits in my room."

Holiday just followed the voices, "Six! There you are."

At first, she had gone back to her lab, but they weren't there. A note let her know that they had already gone to the hangar, since White was a bit impatient today. A few of the transport carriers were already taking off, but the boys had stayed behind in the bay, mostly arguing.

"Doc!," Rex whined, when he seen her, "Six doesn't want me to use any powers out there! Tell him he's nuts!"

She blinked back at him. "Well, honestly Rex, some actual normal fighting might do you some good."

"WHAT?"

"Anyway," she turned to Six, the teen running over to a few of the soldiers, no doubt to grovel for safety, "Found your blades."

"Thanks," he replied, taking them from her and pushing them into his sleeves without much of a second thought.

... If she didn't do it now, she'd never work up the nerve for it later. "So...," she tried to be smooth, "Whatever happened to your old field outfit? You're always going to the fight in a suit."

"I'm sure it's laying around somewhere," was his answer. As if all that armor wasn't well taken care of religiously in case of something suddenly going down.

"Why'd you stop wearing it?"

"Practicality."

"... This is practical?"

"Sort of," he huffed, looking down at himself and fiddling with the tie, "My position calls for more of a professional approach, when it comes to Providence business. But..." He stopped and looked over to Rex, who was currently trying to bargain with a grunt, "Given my _other_ position, I'm always having to fight. Besides, I can hide more weapons in this."

"Makes sense," she nodded, sort of grasping his point. Now for the big one. "So, how come you're not sure where it is? I mean, it could be useful one day."

Slowly, he turned to look back at her, but not with the glare he had given Rex eariler. In fact, she couldn't really read this expression, especially behind those shades. Still, he kept her eyes for a while before coming to an answer. With a small, extremely rare smile, he said, "I don't think I'll need it."

He started making his way to his black jumpjet, calling for their ward as he walked. She smiled as the they walked away from her. "I hope you don't either," she whispered.

**o0o**

**... Hmm... Ok, well, this is more 'family' than 'holix', isn't it? Ah, it's still cute. And funny. You go, Rex. Also, everytime I read where Holi said 'found your blades', I kept reading 'babies' for some reason XD. Still, it's pretty close.**

**Now, I'm gonna work on that chap, then I'll get to that oneshot. Anyone want a preview of the oneshot/twoshot thing? Huh? Huh? Too bad, you're getting it.**

**Another scientist starts working with Holiday on her Evo cure, all the while flirting with her. It does not go over well with her boys. Not in the least. By the time the new man asks her out, they are convinced that he's going Evo and **_**must be eradicated immediately**_**.**

**Who doesn't love a jealous Six? XD It's gonna be good, complete with humor, heartbreak, and action. Can't say no to that.**

**But, back to this fic!**

**Read And Review!**


End file.
